It has been a problem in various basement structures to prevent wall seepage from one cause or another. Basement walls often seep and the moisture on the walls collect on the floors and causes physical damage and health problems. The uneveness and irregularities of conventional concrete or masonry walls presents a further problem in providing any drain means that might be attached to the wall and the floor to channel seep water to a disposal area.